The Lost Prince
by Niakura
Summary: Found unconscious, washed up on a beach, Fai wakes up without his memories, searching for his true savior. Kurofai, Yaoi, Rated M for a reason. My first fanfic
1. Savior

Waves rush around me. White flushes of bubbles and snaps of red. There is pain. My eyes sting and I close them forcefully. I am flailing about and I desperately grab at the water as it flows out. My head is throbbing and I feel dizzy and disconcerted. The red that I saw was my blood. I pass out as an overwhelming flood of nausea wracks my already damaged body.

My face rests on pinpoints if tiny grains of sand. The discomfort though, is nothing compared to the pain in my head. My eyes feel dry as they flicker open and the glare of a flaming sun over dunes of sand in a pristine sky hits me and intensifies my sensations.

I hear a rhythm of ebb and flow, like a whispering lullaby, to my left. I want to know where the noise is from, a fascination with it seizes at me. I attempt to turn my head. My hair, stuck roughly to my face, stains red and again, darkness envelopes me.

I hear breathing above me. I feel arms wrapped around my back. Buttons on the arm dig painfully into my ribs. Who is carrying me? I wonder, though I am not particularly concerned. My face is pressed to a warm cloth and a coarse hand runs through my hair, carefully tracing around my wound and making me feel safe. I let thought run away.

Cold. Everywhere feels numbingly cold. I feel different, as if something is missing. Strong arms are supporting my shoulders with my head lolling back and my legs resting on a muddy bottom. The warm hands trail down and thumbs crawl between the skin on my hips and the cloth of my pants. They gently slide the pants off. I want to move and protest, but even the ability to see what is happening escapes me. I hear a mutter that mixes with the tinkling of the brook I am in. I catch the word "boy". I struggle and blink. My eyes are flung wide open and I see trees with autumn leaves towering above. The chilled air runs over me and my eyes retreat to show only a sliver of red and brown of the surroundings. The hands are removed for a moment, only to return with a rough cloth. It runs on my neck and cheeks and then I feel it dab at my scalp. My lips part and I let out a strangled whimper as I feel stabbing pain. The light I see is darkened by shadow as the hand flutters over my eyelids and a voice says, "settle down, you're alright"

When I wake again, the pain has numbed. Beneath me are heavenly soft pillows and blankets. My hair is clean and feels soft as golden locks caress my face. I easily open my eyes and sit up. The room is large and dim. Curtains cover each of the three giant windows on the walls. They are made of velvet and have silky ropes hanging beside them. There are four poles supporting a roof like structure on the bed. There are intricate carvings that my eyes strain to follow. I see a vase that is shone on by a thin beam of light. It rests on something like a table. Beside it are shapes and figures I cannot make out. I try to get up to better see the room. I notice that I am wearing a clean tunic made of fine cotton. I have pants that are just as soft as well. I shuffle the covers off and turn to face a wall. I place my feet on the cushiony rug and gingerly place my weight on them. I sway slightly and arms swing out for support. I regain my balance and slowly walk towards a window.

Behind me I hear a door open suddenly, breaking my concentration. I try to turn and instead, trip and land on the floor. Someone, probably the one who had carried me, with those warm strong hands, ran forward and knelt beside me. "I see you've woken up little angel" his voice seemed as gentle and perfect as that of a rich but soft feather. "I'm sorry I startled you" he said, guilt straining the perfect notes. I whimpered as I felt pain in my head once again and lifted my self onto my arms. I looked up to face my savior. It was a boy, around 16 or 17 years old. He had flawless pale skin. His hair, illuminated from the light from the door, was a beautiful shade of milk chocolate. It was soft and slightly curly. It cradled his face gently and looked completely natural. His eyes were a deep green. They were now rather large and tinted with concern. His eyebrows were perfect arches leaning down to a crease between them. His nose had a noble look about it. His lips were a rosy shade and looked like petals. His chin, as well as his nose, seemed royal. He was wearing a uniform of some sort. A blue jacket with many embellishments littered on the left. It was rimmed with golden thread and was obviously tailored specifically for my savior. A hand reached up and cupped my right cheek. His pinky coaxed my chin up and he seemed to let out a breath. "You have beautiful blue eyes," he murmured. We stayed there for some time before his hand dropped down and he pulled me up to sit beside him on his bed.

He stared at me some more before asking gently, "what is your name?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I searched my mind. It was so simple a question, yet I couldn't reach the answer. It seemed to be on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't think of anything. I panicked and trembled, feeling completely lost.

The other boy placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "that's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

I frowned; I did want to tell my savior. I wanted to tell him my name and give this kind person anything he wanted, but I couldn't.

His fingers brushed beneath my eyes and caught tears. "Don't cry," he said guiltily.

I found words, though they were far from what I wanted. "I don't know" I whispered, "I don't know my name". My eyes widened as tears continued to leak out.

He leaned back, confusion clear. "How old are you? Where are you from? Are you royalty? A prince?"

Again, I said, "I don't know"

He continued to stare and then said, "well, you look to be about 15 but I don't have any idea where you're from. " "Are you saying you can't remember or you were never told?"

I continued to cry, though I wasn't sure why. "I can't remember. Anything"

He pulled me in, squeezing me in a protective way that I liked and again ran his hand through my hair. "It's okay, you don't have to remember, and I'll stay with you. ... Fai."

I might have imagined the last word, but whether he had meant it to be there or not, the name sunk in and lulled me to sleep.


	2. Fai

Author's Note: OMG MY FIRST AUTHOR'S NOTE!!! Yeah….so it's really mushy at first but I promise it gets better. ***cry * **unfortunately Kuro-rin isn't here yet so Fai is stuck with Evan who is my character and who I kinda hate…. I NEED CON-CRIT so yeah…review!!

He pulled me in, squeezing me in a protective way that I liked and again ran his soft hands through my hair. "It's okay, you don't have to remember, and I'll stay with you. ... Fai."

I might have imagined the last word, but whether he had meant it to be there or not, the name sunk in and lulled me to sleep.

Dream~~~

There was screaming. Everywhere hurt. There were snaps of a whip. There was red. My legs were spread open by painful hands. There was a fire splitting me apart. I was crying. Sobbing. I was trapped. This was hell.

End dream~~~

I woke with a scream and attempted to jerk away from the arms around me. They held me protectively. My face was pressed against a bare chest while a hand stroked my hair. I calmed immediately and felt my tears stop. I slipped my own arms around my savior and held on for life. He kissed my lightly on my forehead and said "it was just a dream, a bad nightmare. You're safe now. I'm here"

I stayed there shaking for some time before my breaths steadied. "Fai, fai, fai." he sung, "I think it suits you, don't you?"

I nuzzled into him and said into his chest "what is your name?" my savior, I added in my head.

"Evan" he murmured. "Evan" the name rolled off my tongue. "Who are you?" I say tentatively.

"Oh. I'm the prince of this country. My father is the head priest and emperor"

For a moment, I felt a flush of anger that quickly faded. I then wondered where it came from. There was nothing wrong with being a prince or a priest. I brushed it away. "Why did you save me?"

"Well, when I saw you there on the beach, I thought you were an angel. Your face made me think you were a girl at first. Well, I thought god had sent me an injured angel for me to help"

He sat up with me still plastered on him. "Do you remember anything?"

I told him about my dream and the whip.

"You were a slave?" he said incredulously. "But you look like royalty!"

I held on to him. I wanted to be able to tell him about myself but I couldn't remember anything. "I'm sorry, I don't know"

"You don't have to apologize." he said and patted my head.

"Do you have a mirror?" I asked suddenly. He said I looked like a girl and an angel. Among my name and origins, I couldn't remember what I looked like either.

"It's the middle of the night, I could call a servant but I don't want anyone to see you yet. There's a mirror in my room but there aren't any candles. You can look in the morning ok? For now, just go to sleep"

I slid down as he brought us back in the covers and did as he said.

I woke when I felt Evan get up. I watched him take off his pants to reveal muscled legs. I looked away and listened to him change.

When the noises of cloth stopped, I looked back and propped myself on an elbow. He turned around and smiled. "There's a mirror here," he said, pointing behind himself. "I need to go my tutoring now. I asked some trusted servants to bring light food. Don't move too much, you need to rest and heal up. Other than your head, you have scars and scratches on your ankles and back. Don't strain yourself"

I smiled, trying to reassure him that I'd be all right. He smiled back and with a small royal wave, he left.

I stared at the fancy door for a while before getting up and stepping slowly towards the mirror.

I shocked myself. I did look somewhat like an angel. I looked very girly too. I had soft pale hair and an even paler complexion. My lips were a natural pink. They were, as well, like a girls. My eyes were a crystal blue and my eyebrows a soft arch. My cheeks were glowing with a more healthy shade of rose and my chin jutted out ever so slightly. I looked like a princeling I thought incredulously.

The curtains were open behind me and they let in the beautiful scenery of mountains. I gazed out the windows and wondered where I was. It wouldn't really help me much though, seeing as I still couldn't remember anything beyond almost drowning.

An hour later, I heard sharp rappings on the door. I fell over again and I cursed myself for my weakness. I crawled over to the door and pulled myself up using the handle. This opened the door and revealed an old maid who rushed over to catch me as I almost fell again. "Oh my" she exclaimed as she carried me to the bed. "The young prince was right, you are most definitely in need of medicine and a good amount of food" she propped up some pillows and rested my head on top of them. She stared at me with thoughtful eyes. My eyes closed and I tried to stay my spinning head. "Well the young master was also right about you looking like an angel. This is surely a good omen, god sending down an angel, before his coronation in a few months."

I heard shuffling steps and opened my eyes to watch her pick up a tray with soup and bread on the ground. She placed it over my legs and straightened out my tunic before saying "I'll be leaving you now, but I'll check back on you in two hours."

I drank the soup but didn't have the energy to finish the bread. I moved the tray to a nightstand to my right and fell asleep with the warmness of the soup comforting my body.

When I woke, the sun was blindingly shining into the room. The tray was gone. I checked the grandfather clock standing in a corner and found that it was already four o clock. I wondered when my savior, Evan, would return. Thinking of his face, I somehow felt a longing growing in my chest. It wasn't so much that I missed him, though I did, it was more of a desire. I imagined him holding me like he did last night and my eyes drooped to a half lidded state.

I jumped when the door opened and turned my head quickly, causing a sharp pain. I saw Evan and smiled contentedly, my savior was back.

"How are you little angel Fai?" he sung softly. I got up from the bed and stumbled to hold onto him. "You're back," I said rather stupidly. "Were you bored? Did you get food?" concern was layered in his voice. "I rested like you said and ate some soup." he grinned and let me hang on to him as he sat down on the bed. "You're really light, you know. I told father about finding you on the beach and he said that if you were strong enough, I could bring you down to dinner. We are priests so it won't be fancy. He sounded really interested, though, when I told him about what you looked like."

I wanted to make Evans father like me and I wanted to do what Evan wanted. "Yes I will go," I said with as much alacrity I could muster. "That's good," he said in a sighing sort of voice.

A/N~ So I wonder if anyone caught the hint about the hand. If not…well I'll tell you later. Also…poor fai gets raped in the next chapter. *Cries profusely * well at least kurogane'll be there soon. YAY KUROFAI FOREVER!


	3. Dinner and Yuui?

A/N-FAI GETS RAPED IN THIS CHAPTER. NOOOOO!!!!

Fai-*whimpers *

Evan- *chuckles darkly *

Fai-* stares at "his savior"*

"Yes I will go," I said with as much alacrity I could muster. "That's good," he said in a sighing sort of voice. He pet my hair for some time and I felt safe in his hold.

"Well," he said, "dinner is in half an hour, I better get you properly clothed." I looked up at the clock and to my surprise, saw that it was already six. I stood up and watched him open an ornately decorated dresser with many sets of fancy clothes. He picked out a white suit and jacket with sky blue borders and held it up with one eye open. " looks like it'll fit you" I held my arms up as he dressed me, blushing when he removed all my clothes. "You really are beautiful," he said. I blushed even more. I stepped into the new pants quickly.

We got down the stairs very slowly. He supported me the whole way. The dining room was a small one and not very royal looking at all. Though, I suppose it has to do with the emperor being the head priest.

In the room was a broad shouldered man wearing an intimidating wig. I felt a flash of pure terror. I saw red and gasped. "What's wrong?" Evan asked. I composed myself and looked back at the emperor. "Nothing," and the second time I looked I really did feel nothing. I wondered why I had felt so afraid at all at this smiling man.

"Sit down, fai" he asked with a hint of an order weaved into it. For some reason, a hint of a frown tugged at his mouth. "Is something wrong father?" Evan asked innocently. "Oh, nothing, just that I had some trouble with a servant today" he looked at me with a strange accusatory air. I shied away and clutched at Evans arm.

"So, my son said that you shared a bed with him last night. There is no need of that, I'll arrange a new room for you."

Evan sat up and frowned "no, father, I would like to keep him in my room if that is alright with you, Fai."

I sat in the middle of their intense stares. The emperor was intimidating, but Evan was still my savior. I squeezed Evans arm and he relaxed into a smile.

The rest of dinner went by in awkward silence, punctuated by a few attempts at conversation by Evan. I remembered that he was to become emperor in a few months and watched his behavior, looking for signs of the responsibility. He would, I thought, be a brilliant emperor. He was kind and well mannered. I ate little and spent most of the time staring at Evan.

"Evan," his father said abruptly, "would you go your room and fetch the king's bible?"

He glanced at me apologetically and left the room.

When his footsteps faded away, the king glared at me and I flinched under the malice. "Before I begin," he said roughly "know that Evans food tomorrow will he poisoned if you tell him anything about this" my eyes widened and I felt my heart pounding hard in my chest.

"Now, how did you get away you worthless whore, Yuui?" I stuttered something incomprehensible and flinched again. "Did you really lose your memory like Evan said?" he said, slightly calmer this time. I nodded and curled up in my seat. "Well, tell Evan to let you sleep in another room tonight or he will pay" I felt tears welling up and looked back pathetically, unable to think of what to do. When Evan became emperor, I decided I would tell him, but for now, I couldn't do anything about the man threatening me with his life.

Evan returned and his father took the bible from him, reading several of the worn out pages. Evan had his eyes closed and looked very serious. I looked at the emperor and sniffed when I saw him smile wickedly.

His sermon like ritual ended. I remembered that I had to tell Evan I would sleep in another room. "Evan. I-I don't want to inconvenience you w-with another nightmare so...imgoingtosleepinanotherroom." I rushed out. He stared at me dumbly before collecting himself and saying "but won't you be scared, alone in a room?" I shook my head, biting my lip and fighting back tears. I would he scared to death in another room, but he would be all right if I just did this.

He looked troubled but he accepted it. Servants came in and cleaned up the plates. "Evan," the emperor said, "I will show our angel to his room, you can return" he said it in a way that sounded more like a command than a request. Evan hugged me with a strange look in his eyes and walked away.

The emperor held my wrist tightly, making me wince in pain. He roughly dragged me through the vast halls and stopped at a common looking wooden door. He used a key to unlock it and opened it to reveal a staircase with torches leading down. He threw me in and came in, locking the door behind him. He led me into a small room with chains on the walls and the giant bed and obscene looking objects littered everywhere. There were bloodstains on the walls and floors. He pulled me forward and chained me to the bed.

~WARNING !!! RAPE for the rest of the chapter ~

"Do you really not remember anything, my pet?" he whispered into my ear. I twitched and shook my head. "Well, maybe you'll remember this." he tore off my clothes and flung them on the floor. His fingers were everywhere, I trembled with terror. He stroked my stomach and wound his fingers up to my nipples. He pinched them and I let out a gasp of pain and pleasure. He violently flipped me over and began molesting them with his tongue, occasionally nipping them. I involuntarily arched my back up. A hand wound down and gripped my half-hard cock. I cried out and struggled to escape, but the chains prevented me. He pumped my cock a few times until it was rock hard and then slipped something over it. He stopped touching me for a few moments and left to pick something up. I was dazed and tears ran down my cheeks.

Suddenly something rammed into me, making a mix of horrible pain and amazing pleasure. I screamed, my voice strangled and sharp. The emperor left it in me and attached strange objects on the underside of my cock and my nipples. He looked down at me in my flushed state and said horribly "you're going to like this. It's a little magic that only the head priest can use" he snapped his fingers authoratively. Suddenly all the objects began vibrating. The cold rod in my ass moved back and forth, always hitting one spot that made me grunt and whine with unwanted pleasure. The object on my cock glazed my mind over with pain. I needed release, but I couldn't because of a ring around my cock. Through the haze, I saw the emperor sit back and watch me as I writhed on the bed. The objects kept on pleasuring me and I could never find my release. I heard him pleasure himself and I screamed and yelled for help. The pleasure made me weak though, and soon my screams died down. My mouth was shoved open and a strange tasting liquid flowed down my throat. Nothing happened for a few minutes, then I screamed again. I could feel everything. The pleasure was a hundred times more powerful and I still could not come. I screamed and screamed and sobbed. "Beg for me to take you and let you come whore," the emperor yelled. I screamed again and he said softly "do it" I was drowning in agony and pleasure as I sobbed "takes me... Let me come... PLEASE"

He tackled me and pulled the objects off roughly, but I felt a ring remaining around my cock. I could still feel the vibrations though they were gone though. His cock was burning as it rammed into me and I screamed again. His nails scratched into my back and he bit into my bare neck. He pounded into me again and again, causing more unwanted pleasure to my oversensitive body. Finally, with a final thrust, he came inside me and slid the ring off. I came and saw white sobbing with humiliation and pain. I fell asleep with his cock still intruding my bloodied hole.

A/N-Yeah…so now everyone thinks I'm a sadistic freak. DON'T WORRY YUUI/FAI will get better. Even though it's horrible now…So yeah. REVIEW even if you think it is the worst fanfic in history. Oh yeah, I can't really think of a good name for the emperor dude…any suggestions??


	4. I'm Sorry

A/N: KUROGANE IS HERE YAY for FAI!!! And now you know why I hate Evan. Oh yeah…Fai is acting really clingy to Evan cuz wouldn't you? If it was the only person you remembered ever? The person who saved you? Yeah sooo…Also fai misses something really important the emperor says.

I woke in a small room, less lavishly decorated than Evans. Really, I was getting tired of always waking up in different places that I had no clue about. I looked around and jumped when I saw the emperor with his eyes closed and a hand around his limp cock. I wanted to wretch and did so on the other side of the bed. The emperor shifted in the chair and I dizzily got up off of the bed. I supported myself on the wall and made my way to the door. I tried to turn the handl but it didn't budge. I turned around, looking for the key. I was petrified when I felt a hand over my mouth. "now my little yuui...what did my foolish son name you? Oh yes, fai" he grinned evilly "you are going to have to be punished for your little accident over there."

I gasped under his hold and my eyes widened. His hand trailed down and traced my jaw. What was the punishment? Would he rape me yet again? I started shaking uncontrollably.

No, I shouldn't be so worried about myself. It was Evan who was in the most danger. What if the king killed him as a punishment!? It was farfetched but still possible. I began hyperventilating. "evan" I said meekly "don't..." "ah little fai wants his friend now" he said in a terrifyingly soft voice "but Evan thinks you are sick and don't want him to get sick by being around you. Evan said he still wanted to see you. How cute"

I was relieved. So Evan was fine. I relaxed and dropped my gaze. The emperor dragged me to the bed, climbing on top of me. I didn't pay attention and continued to stare off in a small celebration for Evans safety. The emperor frowned. Then a chilling grin broke out. I flinched.

"well my fai, since you don't want to play with me, how about you give a little performance?"

My eyes widened. He spread my bare legs apart and grabbed my wrist. He backed me up into the head board and said "make it good" with malice.

I watched him draw away and watch me with a smirk. My hands shook as I placed one over my cock. I pumped it slowly, but my oversensitive state last night seemed to have drained all feeling I had. I sat there, legs spread humiliatingly wide without success. The emperor growled under his breath. "you useless prince!" he shouted as he slapped me. My head snapped into the wood and I saw stars. Everything around me spun and again, I scrambled to one side and threw up. He grabbed me by my hair and threw me back down.

"well, yuui....fai. If you can't get it up, I will make you do just the opposite." he took out a small vial of red liquid and held it before me. "usually I only give people a drop, but..."

He wrenched open my mouth and poured all of it into my mouth. He then closed my mouth and blocked my nose so that I was forced to swallow or else suffocate to death.

This mustve been the liquid he had given me yesterday as well, for again I felt the burning sensation. He brushed under my navel and licked my trembling cheek. My cock twitched of its own accord. Soon it was leaking with precum. He tied a ribbon around it and knotted it tightly.

My eyes rolled in my head. I heard a door open and the emperor say "well, as I promised, your reward"

A pair of heavy boots walked in and the door closed, leaving only the stranger and me in my embarrassing and painful state.

I saw that the man wore a red and black helmet with a black uniform. His face was slightly darker than the emperors. He looked at me with a strange expression.

I felt him touch my cock, and my hips bucked up. He held them down and muttered something. I felt ribbon being untied and I came explosively, crying in humiliation. The man had familiar hands as he lifted me off the bed. He traced around the wound in my head with coarse fingers and he felt my forehead with the other. My crying died down.

"I'm sorry" he said softly

"for what?" I sat up

"for giving you to them when I couldve taken you home"

I stared at him dumbfounded. Was he from my past? Is that why he felt so familiar? He gave me away? I began with "are you from my past, that i can't remember?"

He shook his head "I'm the one who picked you up on that beach, you remember that don't you?"

"no!" I shouted "evan saved me, not YOU"

He looked at me sadly and just shook his head again.

A/N-soo….this one was my shortest chapter so far…but at least kurogane is here to rescue fai AGAIN. REVIEW!!


	5. Kurogane

A/N~Kurogane meets Fai and….yeah, read and review

"I am one of the guards for his majesty. My name is Kurogane. I saw you on the beach near my home. I am not supposed to be telling you this so please don't tell anyone about my saving you" his sentences came between heavy breaths.

I shook my head, trying to push his words away. These were lies, why would a soldier like him have a home near a beach? Why would he save me?Evan wouldn't lie to me. He had been so kind. And wasn't his request that I not tell anyone about his saving me just confirmation that they were lies? I looked up at him, straight in the eye.

"I don't believe you, you cannot prove it, Evan would never lie to me or to anyone," my voice shook.

A look of hurt flooded his black eyes and made me feel slightly guilty, but I kept my stare until he looked away.

"I don't need you to believe me,"

I leaned away in shock. This was something unexpected. His voice was so strained and funnily stubborn that I had to laugh.

He glared at me. I stopped.

"I'm sorry, you just sounded so much like a pouting child," I giggled again, it was the first time I had laughed since my loss of memory. His glare was one of a warrior trying to mantain his dignity while secretly agreeing to what was said.

Suddenly I was laughing, hysterically, laughing and smiling and crying over all the pain of having the emperor rape me, of having been told Evan had lied, of not remembering my past, of everything. My laughs sounded crazy even to my own ears. Kurogane stared at me, his red, usually harsh eyes looking completely bewildered.

My laughing died away and left me sobbing. I collapsed onto him and wailed like a dying animal. He looked flustered "umm...I'm sorry..did I do something wrong? Really, you can trust me kid, Im a warrior, I swear on my honor I'm not lying." he put his arms around me and I sobbed into his cloaked shoulder. The arms were familiar, strong, rough. I realized how I remembered my saviors hands to be coarse and strong and sobbed even harder. I sobbed because I knew Evan had lied. I sobbed because now, having heard true kindness from kurogane, I was certain Evan had been just as evil as his father.

"come on kid, I'll get you out of this. It's my fault you even got in this in the first place. Although ashura did say you were his slave or a hostage or something before this. But anyways, you could have lived without having to remember or know that. It's my fault. Just calm down,"

"h-how can you save me?" I said in despair "he's the goddamn emperor of this place"

"I'm a top strategist, I'll think of something okay?"

His words were so imperfect compared to Evans. But they were so real. They were so...caring. Only now did I see the phoniness and lies behind evan.

I stopped crying and drew away. "I-it's not your fault" I stuttered.

He stared, biting his lips as if unsure what to say.

"if I found a strange person injured and unconscious and I found out where they were from, I would probably give them back. So," I sniffed "it's not your fault"

This time my voice was more certain, but still a higher pitch than usual. The emperor, Ashura did he call him? The emperor had said something along the lines of "here's your reward". What was that supposed to mean?

I asked Kurogane. Then I froze and my cheeks reddened at his answer. Apparently I was now his private sex slave. Great. My mind tried to produce humor in this situation but it turned out sounding spiteful.

"mind you, ashura'll probably use you quite often. I'll try to avoid um...using you. I don't really wa-" his voice was gruff and uncertain "what I mean is that-"

I cut him off "Are you really my savior?"

He nodded.

I kissed him in a sudden surge of finality. I wanted everything to stop changing. I wanted this to be the final time i found out someone had saved me. I wanted to just stay with a real kind person. I wanted those strong arms to keep me in one place. I wanted something real. The first sentence I remembered was a lie, but from now on kurogane would be here to tell me true things. This would be the last change. I would be with kurogane for a while. I would pretend in front of everyone else. Even Evan. Especially Evan. And then kurogane, a good strategist would get me out. And I would finally be free to do what I wanted. It was that simple. It had to be.

Kurogane was shocked at first but then began kissing me back. I held on to him for what couldve been minutes or hours. Finally I broke away panting hard.

"don't do that" he said embarrased "you don't really love me and I believe that a kiss is something only to be shared by lovers"

"but you told the truth. Now I have a memory of someone really being kind to me. Evan was lying to me."

"even so, you can't just kiss someone like that!"

I looked down, at my naked body perched in his black clothed one. I felt content despite the strangeness of the situation.

"hello? Kid? Are you there?" he waved a hand in front of my face

"yep," I smiled a genuine smile, "I'm here...Kuro-rin!" I added in a sudden urge to tease this gruff warrior.

"HEY!!" he looked embarrassed and trying to be angry "who's Kuro-rin??! I never said you could call me that!!" he continued in his forced anger.

I just smiled and laughed again.


	6. Just Play Your Part

A/N~~ MORE EVAN EVILNESS!!! PS sorry I completely forgot about the disclaimer…well I don't own any of the characters other than Evan, CLAMP does…so yeah.

The next few days were harsh. Kurogane never did use me but the emperor, Ashura, did repeatedly. He loved forcing me to feel pleasure. He loved hearing my screams. He loved anything that hurt me.

As before, he threatened me with Evan's life. I clenched my teeth at this. Who really cared about that jerk anyways? But I couldn't protest, I had to pretend it still worked on me. I couldn't give any sign that Kurogane had told me the truth.

I sighed; Kurogane had somehow made my life more real. The life I had during my influence under Evan seemed like a fairy tale that I had subconsciously known was a dream. I smiled at the memory of our talk before Ashura had taken me away again. Now I lay here in the Emperor's ornate room with pain wracking my body but happiness from knowing I would soon be back with Kurogane.

~~~Flashback~~~

I lay chained to the bed in the guest room for hours before Kurogane came to visit again. I had drifted off to sleep and strange dreams of servants filled my mind. The servants had called me prince Yuui for some reason. There had also been a tower. I had been locked up there. Then I had fallen out the window and woken up to Kurogane standing awkwardly before me.

I blinked, bleary eyed and smiled my empty smile. It felt like lying when I smiled because really, I was scared and annoyed. I knew that he would use me as he was supposed to sometime but his delaying of it only made my uneasiness worse.

"Hello, Kuro-pu. How was your day"?

I grinned.

His eyebrows met in a sharp slope down and the embarrassed pretend anger spread across his face again. "Where in the world do you come up with these names kid?" he ruffled my hair.

I frowned. I wasn't really a kid. Somewhere deep inside me, the dust covering my memories had shifted a little, and I knew that, despite my youthful face, I was at least 17 or 18. Not 14 as Evan and Kurogane seemed to think.

I crawled forward on the bed. The chains would clank together and I would nuzzle my head into Kurogane's dark clothes. He would come closer, not out of genuine affection, but out of concern that I would choke myself. I waited as always, for him to take advantage of my vulnerability and rape me, but he didn't. Instead, he would sit next to me and tell me about his day. That was what I had asked about after all. He told me about training the soldiers. I teased him. "I bet they all love my strong manly kurosawa." he looked angry again but he blushed as well. He didn't seem to know what to do with me so he treated me as a pet of some sort. Though I couldn't remember ever seeing a pet, I knew what they were. He ran his hands through my hair and like a cat, I would press into his hand. I wanted to remember them because I knew how fragile the situation was. No doubt the emperor would return me to Evan sometime. But, for now, I was with my true imperfect savior.

The sun would set and I'd watch it with Kurogane talking about plans to escape, not really listening. They were all about soldiers and blackmail and killing. I didn't want my savior to be stained in blood. I knew that when the time came, though, I would be able to get us out. The feeling stayed with me though I could never grasp it.

He left after a while and I would stretch out to grab his arm with my thin one and gag on the chain. He came back and I kissed him again, like I always did and pleaded for him to stay. He pushed me off and said, "kid, don't fool yourself into loving me. For now, just play your part, wait till you're stronger and I'll get you out. I decided to become the emperor's top guard so others would challenge me. I killed them so I would be the strongest. Don't worry, I will get you out. But you won't stay with me, I need to finish getting stronger and someday I'll visit you. Just play your part kid."

~~~End flashback~~~

Ashura had said that today, he was going to let Evan come in to see me. I was nervous and uneasy. What if I couldn't play my part? What would happen to me if they found out? What would happen to Kurogane?

I lay back on the pillows. Although I was no longer chained to the bed, I hurt too much to move. A bead of sweat rolled down my face. Waiting for Evan was like waiting for my death sentence. I was sure I couldn't pretend to like him as I had before.

When Evan finally came, he woke me by kissing me. I jerked up and pushed him away. He looked at me with a mock hurtful face. "What's wrong fai?"

I bit my lip. Now what was I supposed to say? "Umm. I didn't want to get you sick," I said, remembering the emperor's lie about lying.

He smiled, but there was a small hint of malice. I kept on biting my lip. He stroked my cheek, making me shiver slightly." it's ok Fai, you know, I " he pretended to look strained. "I love you."

I fought the urge to kick him off the bed.

"I love you too Evan" I grit my teeth and smiled.

"Is something wrong fai?"

"Nothings wrong"

"I can tell something's wrong my Fai, don't try to hide it. Did something happen to you?"

Great. Now he was pretending he didn't know that his father raped me. He was going to be my hero or something. I really wanted to kill this boy, who had twisted my feelings.

"How did you know?" I said in an innocent voice.

"Oh, come one Fai, I know everything about you"

I wanted to spit at him now. I tried to think of what I would do if I still thought he was my savior. I started crying, the tears being of my anger at his betrayal rather than my being scarred from what had happened.

"I can't tell you Evan. I don't want anything to happen to-"

I broke out in more pretend sobs.

"It's alright Fai, I'll make everything right again. Then we can just stay together forever."

The smirk I hated was plastered on his face.

A/N~~Yeah, this chapter was kinda boring, but the plot will get REALLY complicated in the next few, so I'll make up for this boring one…XD


End file.
